


Cookie Run Smut Drabble/Stories

by CookieRunFun202



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieRunFun202/pseuds/CookieRunFun202
Summary: Since no one is posting the GOOD stuff I guess i'll do it myself >:(
Relationships: Canon/Canon - Relationship, OC/Canon - Relationship, OC/OC, Rarepairs - Relationship, crackships - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Ya Know...Stuff-

Sup peeps it's Ya Girl...Marie

So basically I'm just posting a bunch of Cookie Run smut/dabbles (unfortunately I'm not taking requests but I might one day)

You know the basics: M/M, F/F, Poly, all that other jazz so enjoy I guess-  
(Will probably update the tags as much as I can to see what i'll add, i'll also be adding my ocs into this as well cause I'm a filthy oc x canon shipper lol)


	2. Sovereign of Darkness!Dark Choco x Macaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local drummer cookie gets pounded-

_"Such a bad girl you've been...to think you would try and disobey me"_

_**Sovereign says as they look over at the tied up and blindfolded cookie on the bed, panting heavily as the sex pollen that he gave her starts to kick in she was was squirming just a bit** _

_"Look at you, I haven't even touched you and yet your already Squirming...how pathetic"_

_**He says as he goes over to her a places his hand on his chin making the cookie look up at him even though she's blindfolded** _

_"P-Please...i-i--"_

_"Quiet, those who get Punished don't deserve to talk..."_

_**He then pushes her back more onto the bed and gets on top of her, as he unbuckles his pants** _

_"Instead, they get FUCKED like a bitch in heat~"_


	3. Werewolf x Kumiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumiho? More like KumiHOE

_"Wolfy sweetie aren't you happy to see me?~"_

_".....I'm not in the mood to see you"_

_**Werewolf says as he has his back turned to her clearly not looking at her. Kumiho rolled her eyes and goes over to the pouting wolf wrapping her hands around him.** _

_"Aww come baby, don't be like that~"_

_"Get off me...."_

**_Werewolf says while scowling making Kumiho giggle_ **

_"And what are you gonna do about it?~"_

_**Werewolf growls and turns just to push Kumiho onto her back, a small noise can be heard from the fox as she was pushed onto her back. The Wolf then grabs both of her arms and puts them over her head, he had a angry look on his face** _

_"Don't test me woman! Leave or...."_

_"Or what?~ Your gonna rip my dress off and fuck me?~ Or maybe even use me like a toy until your satisfied?~ Which one is it Wolfy?~"_

_**She says in a sultry voice, practically teasing the wolf. Werewolf then grabs the bottom part of her dress and rips it off making her gasp** _

_"I'm gonna do both..."_


	4. Raspberry Mousse x Pink Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine fucking your rival's sister-

_"R-Raspberry w-wait someone m-might-- a-ah!~ s-see us"_

_**Pink cries out as Raspberry then makes his way toward Pink's neck, allowing himself to suck and kiss on it. He couldn't help but pull away when Pink said something about them getting caught** _

_"No need to worry Mon Cher~ It's just you and me, no one will have to know..."_

_"I-I k-know b-but-- A-Ah!~"_

**_She was interrupted by Raspberry attacking her neck again his hand slowly making its way in between her legs_ **

_"Hush now my little petal, the only thing I wanna hear from you is those cute little noises of yours~"_

* * *

_"N-Ngh! O-Oh f-fuck!~"_

**_Pink cries out as the then bites her lip as Raspberry thrusts his cock deep inside her in such rough pace. The sounds of both of their moans and skin slapping can almost be heard_ **

_"Such filthy l-langange c-coming-- n-ngh~ from a princess l-like yourself. Just imagine how everyone would react if they saw you like this~"_

**_He then leans close to her ear_ **

_"Everyone including your siblings seeing you get ravished like this, they watch as I take you from behind and fill you up so nicely. You would just love that wouldn't you my little petal?~"_

**_He says with a smirk as Pink tried to answer but her mind was so fuzzy and she was in too much pleasure to even give a proper response_ **

_"No response eh?"_

_**He says as he thrusts a bit more deeper into Pink causing her to make some kind of choked moan** _

_"Guess I'm doing a good job fucking you like this~"_


	5. Purple Yam x Beet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their ship name is literally YEET and you cannot tell me that it is-

_**Beet went into the Farm just to get something for Carrot...now she's back up against the wall with Yam's tongue in her mouth as the two shared a steamy kiss with one another. Yam then pulls away from the kiss and starts to attack Beet's neck, leaving small hickies** _

_"B-Bastard y-you-- H-Haah fuck~"_

**_The archer cookie moans out as Yam's hand then cups her ass giving it a small squeeze_ **


	6. Ninja x Red Pepper

_**Pepper cries out as Ninja swirled his tongue around his cock as he sucks and nibbles on it** _

_"I-I will n-not lose t-to you! F-Fuck~"_

_**Ninja looks up at him slightly and then looks back down as he then pulls away a trail of saliva forms and then disappears** _

_"Then I guess you won't mind if I...do this?~"_

**_Pepper was about to say something but was interrupted by Ninja placing his mouth on his ballsack letting his tongue swirl around one of them as he sucked and licked on it. Pepper cries out even louder as he then starts to shiver and buck his hips_ **

_"G-GAH! N-NINJA! O-OH FUCK!~"_

_**Looks like Ninja found his weakness** _


End file.
